ROGAN One Shots
by ayarian88
Summary: I finally finished my ROGAN series, but what about the things that weren't in the story. This is a bunch of one-shots from my ROGAN universe that I left out of the series. If you have an idea or a suggestion don't hesitate to mention it. Enjoy!
1. It Happened during London

_A/N: Okay so once I finished my ROGAN series, I tried to figure out which one of my stories I wanted to finish next. I read through some of my stories and I was at a loss. It took me three years to finish my ROGAN series and when it was done, I wanted to cry. I worked so hard on that series. So, I've decided to go back to my ROGAN series world. I've decided to write a bunch of one shots related to the series. If you have any ideas or suggestions do not hesitate mention them. Either put them in your review or you can PM them to me. Hope you guys enjoy. _

It Happened During London

Rory POV

It's been three months since Logan left for London. It completely sucks. I haven't really talked to anybody. Steph, Colin and Finn have been checking on me regularly but I haven't really been doing anything other than studying and drinking. The only time that I've been leaving the apartment is when I have class or I have to go to Friday night dinner. This particular afternoon, I was sitting on the balcony having a drink, when the sliding door opened. I looked over and saw that it Finn. "Hi Finny." I said.

"Hey Ror, how you doing today?" He asked, plopping down in the chair beside me.

"Same as always. Still missing Logan." I said.

He nodded. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we take a road trip? Get you out of New Haven for a while." Finn said.

I though for a minute. It wasn't a terrible idea. I'd been spending so much time in the apartment since Logan left that I really did need to get out. I nodded. "Okay yeah. When do you want to leave?" I asked.

"We could leave Saturday morning."

"Sounds good." I said. Finn stayed and had a drink with me before he left. I spent that evening looking at pictures of me and Logan.

The next night, I was getting ready for dinner with Grandma and Grandpa when my cell rang. I looked at the time and realized that it had to be Logan calling. I picked my cell phone up off the bed and I was right it was Logan. I quickly answered. "Hey." I said when I answered, hoping that Logan wouldn't be able to tell that I've been depressed.

"Hey babe. How was your day?" He asked me.

"Not bad, went to class and came home and studied. Now I'm getting ready to head to Hartford for dinner." I said.

"It is Friday isn't it?" He asked.

I let out a quiet sigh. "Yeah it is. How's your week been? I haven't heard from you much this week." I told him.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry about that. It's been crazy here. Ever since I got here it's been chaos. Dad's flying out next week so all of the employees have been in panic mode." Logan said. I looked at the time. I put Logan on speaker so that I could put my jacket on. I grabbed my purse before I took him off speaker.

"Any chance that he might let you come home?" I asked him.

"I doubt it babe. Dad thinks that he's teaching me a lesson by having me here. I seriously doubt he's going to let me come home before the year is up." Logan said.

"I really hate your dad." I said, walking out of the apartment.

"I know. But think about it this way, three months down nine to go." Logan said.

"I'm counting down the days." I said, getting on the elevator.

"So you got any big plans this weekend?" He asked me.

What do I tell him? If I tell him that Finn and I were going to take a road trip, then I would have to tell him that I had been depressed and had barely been leaving the apartment. So I did the only thing that I could think of … I lied. "No big plans. Probably edit some articles." I said.

"Okay, well I gotta go babe. I have to go into a meeting." Logan said.

"Okay, I love you Logan." I said.

"I love you too Ror." Logan said before hanging up.

When I pulled up at Grandma's mom was waiting in the driveway like always. I climbed out of my car and walked over to her. She hugged me. "Hey kid, how you doing?" She asked me.

"I'm okay Mom." I said, trying to sound less depressed.

"You're a bad liar Ror."

"Okay, so I'm still depressed and I still miss Logan like crazy." I said as Mom and I walked to the front door. "So, Finn decided that I needed to get out of the apartment so tomorrow we're leaving and taking a road trip." I told her.

"Well, you need to have some fun. I think that it's a good idea." Mom said as she rang the door bell.

"Really?" I asked.

Mom nodded just as the maid opened the door. Mom and I walked in and handed the maid our coats. We walked into the living room to find Grandma and Grandpa sitting in the living room. "Hello girls." Grandpa said.

"Hi grandma, grandpa." I said.

"Hi Mom, dad." Mom said.

"It's good to see you girls. Drinks?" Grandma said.

"Yes please." Mom said.

Dinner was pretty pleasant. Grandma asked about Logan and how things were going in London, like I needed a reminder of where he was. Grandpa told me again how proud of me he was for making editor of the paper. They reminded me and mom that they were getting ready for their trip to Europe and that they'd be gone until close to Thanksgiving. I still needed to tell mom that I was going to London to spend Christmas with Logan.

Logan POV

Something seemed off with Rory ever since I had left for London. Part of me wondered if she was okay. I assumed she was because if she wasn't, I was sure that Colin or Finn would have called me. They assured me that they had been checking in on her. I had a secret though. One that I had even been keeping from Colin and Finn. I had been cheating on Rory with one of the girls from marketing. I felt bad about it, but I had been so lonely. It was meant to be a one time thing, but it ended up being more.

I was sitting in my office when she came in. Bobbie was her name. "Hey." She said when she walked into my office.

"Hey, I'm kinda busy." I told her. I had Rory on my mind and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Okay. I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab dinner tonight." She said.

"Not tonight. It's gonna be a late one for me." I told her.

"Okay, just let me know when your free." She said.

"Yeah sure." I said, waiting for her to leave. I missed Rory. I needed to end what ever it was with Bobbie and stay focus on my relationship with Rory. I also I needed to talk to my dad about taking a trip home next weekend so that I could see Rory.

Rory POV - Saturday Morning

The next morning when I got up, I made coffee like I always did. I expected Finn soon so that we could get this trip started. After making coffee, I quickly took a shower and then made sure that my bag was packed.

An hour later, Finn and I were in his SUV getting our trip started when he broke the silence. "Did Logan call last night?" He asked me.

"Yeah, he did." I said, looking out the window.

"Did you tell him about the trip?"

I shook my head. "No, because then I would have had to tell him about being depressed and he felt bad enough already about having to go to London… I didn't want to make him feel worse. You know what I mean?" I said.

He nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean? Any chance of him coming home soon?" Finn asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. He doesn't think that Mitchum is going to let him come home before the year is up." I said. "I really miss him Finn."

Finn put his hand on my leg. "I know, Ror, I know."


	2. The Letter

A/N: Hey guys! I hope that you guys enjoyed the first one shot. I enjoy writing and I hope that you guys enjoy reading my stories. I started writing these one-shots because I'm just not quite ready to let my ROGAN universe go. There will be one shots that I imagine from the original series, as well as all four of my stories.

This one-shot is about the letter that Finn wrote to Rory about his feelings for her. Hope you guys enjoy it! As always don't forget to read, review and favorite.

The Letter

Finn POV

I was sitting in my dorm room over thanksgiving break. Logan had met up with Colin and I earlier and told us that he and Rory broke up. I couldn't help but think that he was an idiot. I had feelings for Rory, but I had never told her about them because I knew that she liked Logan, just like Logan had called dibs on Rory. However, I needed to get my feelings for her out of my system. I decided to write her a letter telling her about my feelings.

I sat down at my desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I was just about to start writing the letter when Colin walked in. "Hey what are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm writing a letter. What does it look like?" I said.

"Does this have anything to do with Reporter girl?" Colin asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"Dude. They just broke up. And besides you know that Logan called dibs on her." Colin said.

"Yeah but that was before they broke up. And anyway, I'm not going to give her the letter. I just need to get these feelings out of my system." I told him.

Colin didn't look convinced. "Your sure?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm positive."

"Okay." He said before heading off to his room.

Once he was in his room, I went back to the letter.

_"Rory - _

_Even though we have been friends for a while, there are things that I haven't been able to tell you because of your relationship with Logan. I knew that he cared about you and you cared about him and I wasn't about to get in the way of that. I figured that it was much better to have you as a friend then to not have you in my life at all. When I first met you, I thought that you were the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen. Then the next day, in front of your dorm you were hanging up those poster of Professor Flemming and you and Logan were bantering back and forth. I made up the excuse that I was looking for a redhead but in truth it was you that I was looking for. I had intended on asking you out at that point, but Logan had you distracted so I stuck with my excuse. On many occasions, I pretended to not know your name because Logan had decided that he liked you and wanted to get to know you better. Then the night of your grandparents party came when that idiot broke up with you in front of everyone. I wanted nothing more than to pull you into my arms, kiss the top of your head and tell you that everything was going to be all right… but instead Logan tried to comfort you. _

_I know that you and Logan have just broken up and I don't want to push you but I really hope that you will think about possibly giving me a chance and when you are ready, I hope that you will let me take you out on a date. I think that we could be good together, Rory. I wouldn't ever cheat on you and I would always put you first. _

_I think that I have fallen in love with you Rory Gilmore and I hope that I get a chance to show you the way that you should be treated. _

_I love you Rory,_

_Finn."_

When I finished writing the letter, I read through it. I wanted to make sure that I put everything in it that I wanted her to know. Once I was finished I folded it and put it in a sealed envelope. I'd heard that Rory was back at Yale, and I knew that she'd be at the paper. So I decided to head over there and see if I could catch her. When I got to the Yale Daily News she was still sitting at her desk. I quietly walked over to her desk and waited for her to look up. When she finally did look up, she gave me a small smile.

"Hi Finn." She said.

"Hey Rory. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm okay. Did Logan send you?" She asked.

"No." I said. What did Logan have to do with anything? "I was wondering if you wanted to get a cup of coffee?" I asked her.

Her smile got a little bigger. "Sure. I could use a cup." She said. She finished what she was doing and then turned her computer off. She stood up and grabbed her stuff. We were walking out of the paper when she stopped walking. "So, not that it isn't great to see you, but what's up, it's kind of unusual for you to come see me… Especially since Logan and I broke up." Rory said.

_Did she think that I was here because of Logan?_ "I'm not here because of Logan. I mean, he told me and Colin that you guys broke up, but that's not why I'm here." I said and suddenly the letter in my back pocket felt heavier than it actually was. This was it. "I actually brought you something."

"You - brought me something?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled at me. "Well, what is it?"

I reached in my back pocket and pulled the letter out. I handed it to her. "Is this a letter?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I wrote it." I said.

Rory looked at the letter for a minute as if she was going to open it. "I can tell you what's in it if that would make it easier." I said.

"I got time." She said before she started walking again.

We got to the coffee cart and ordered our coffee. I paid for our coffees and once we had them we started walking around campus. "Rory, I have feelings for you. I have for a while." I said.

She looked over at me. "How come you never said anything?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Stupid guy rules I guess. Logan said that he wanted a shot at you so I buried my feelings and stepped aside, trying to be a good friend." I said.

Rory nodded. "I get it. There was this guy that I went to high school with that kept trying to get me to go out with him. He tried to cheer me up when Dean and I broke up the first time, and when we got back together, he decided to step aside and just be my friend when he realized that I didn't want to go out with him. Just before thanksgiving the next school year, he got himself sent to Military school." Rory was telling me. Military school, that sounds like Logan's cousin Tristin. "We were supposed to perform Romeo and Juliet in front of the entire school, when he came to tell me that his Dad pulled him out of school."

I nodded in understanding.

"After he left for Military school, I realized that everyone had been right… my mom, Paris… even Dean. They had all tried to tell me that I had feelings for him. I just didn't want to believe them or the fact that it was true." Rory and I found a bench and sat down. "Sometimes, I think back and wonder if I should have taken that chance… should have given him a chance to see how deep our feelings could have been for each other." Rory said. "Finn, right now… I just need to be by myself. I don't know if Logan and I will get back together…hell, I don't even know why we broke up. But what I do know is that I need to take this time to figure out who I am."

I could understand where she was coming from. Logan, Colin and I had that feeling all the time. We all knew that someday we'd have to face the real world and the destinies that our families had created for us… but until then… I'd be a friend that Rory could count on. "No worries… take what ever time you need. No matter what, Ror, you will always have me as a friend to lean on." I told her.

She smiled at me. "Thanks Finn. It means a lot." She said.


	3. Choosing the Wedding Party

A/N: Okay so I hope that everyone is enjoying ROGAN: One Shots. I know that I am enjoying writing them. I like being in this Universe. So I was reading through my reviews of the first ROGAN story and I saw that someone was curious as to why Lane wasn't a bridesmaid in Logan and Rory's wedding. So, here it is.

Choosing the Wedding Party

I had flown home for a few days so that I could organize the bridal party. Lane had been busy with the band and touring, so I wasn't even sure that she would be able to make it back for the wedding. Steph had agreed to be my maid of honor because even if Lane could make it back for the wedding I knew that she would be too busy to perform maid of honor duties. Paris had agreed to be a bridesmaid along with Honor. My co-worker Jessica from California had also agreed to be a bridesmaid.

I was sitting at Luke's working on color schemes and dress ideas when my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID said that it was Lane calling me. I answered cause I needed to talk to her. "Hey." I said when I answered.

"Hey sorry I keep missing your calls." Lane said.

"It's okay. How's life on the road?" I asked her.

Lane laughed. "It's okay, but I'm starting to miss home and my boys. How's California?" She said.

"I'm sure it's fine but I'm currently in Stars Hollow." I said.

"How come?" She asked.

"Wedding plans. I'm trying to get the bridal party organized and get everyone fitted for their dresses before I have to head back to California." I said.

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh yeah big fun. Speaking of… do you think that you'll be back in time to be a bridesmaid?" I asked.

Lane let out a sigh. "It's not looking like it. We're due for a show in Ohio that weekend. I don't know if I can make it back in time." Lane said.

"It's all good." I told her.

I heard a noise in the background. "Hey I gotta go. We're about to head out for rehearsal."

"Okay, we'll talk soon." I said and hung up.

I sat my phone on the counter and went back to my laptop. Luke walked over and poured me some more coffee. "How're the wedding plans coming along?" Luke asked me.

"Slow. I think that I have bridal party situated. Now I just gotta figure out the dresses." I told Luke.

"Rory, I just want to say that even though I'm not your father, I'm proud of you. I know that your Mom hasn't always liked Logan but I'm glad that you didn't let her get in your head about marrying Logan." Luke said.

"Thanks Luke, that was almost a Gilmore worthy rant." I said with a smile.

Over the course of the next couple of days, I was able to get all of the girls to meet me at a dress shop that I had picked in New York. When we went in, I told the girls what color their dress needed to be and that I wanted each of them to pick out a dress and then together we'd decide on the final dress. While my friends were looking for their dresses, I decided to start browsing through wedding dresses. One of the sales girls approached me, her name tag said Megan. "Can I help you find something?" She asked me.

"My friends are looking for bridesmaids dresses and I just thought that I would browse your selection of wedding dresses while they were." I said.

"Do you have a budget in mind?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "No, no budget." I said.

She nodded. "Let me pull a few things and when your ready, you can try them on." She said.

"That would be great thank you." I said. She walked away to start pulling dresses and I headed up to the waiting area to wait for the girls.

When I sat down, my cell started ringing in my back pocket. I pulled it out and saw that Logan was calling. I answered it. "Hey babe." I said.

"Hey how's it going?" He asked.

"The girls are looking for bridesmaids dresses and there's an attendant pulling wedding dresses for me to try on." I said.

"Sounds like your getting quite a bit accomplished."

"Trying to. How's your day going?" I asked him. Mitchum had been bugging Logan since the engagement party to come back to HPG. Logan wanted no part of it even though he knew that at some point he would have to, I mean after all it was his family's business.

"It's going. Dad called, he wanted to know when I would be in town again. I think that he's trying to butter me up and try and convince me to come back to the company again."

"Well babe, you are the only one that can make that choice. Even though I wouldn't like being in the spotlight of society, I hope that you know that I would follow you anywhere." I said, and it was true.

"I know."

I saw the girls coming back so I ended my conversation with Logan. They had picked out some really pretty dresses, but my favorite was the one that Steph had picked. It was a floor length strapless dress, and it was a bluish-silverish dress. It had rhinestones on it in the shape of a flower on the left hip. It was gorgeous. All of the girls agreed. That was the dress.

Once everyone had been fitted for their dress I headed back to the dressing room to start trying on dresses. I tried on several dresses before I finally found a dress that I fell in love with. It reminded me of the yellow ball gown that Belle wore in Beauty and the beast. It was beautiful and I felt like a princess in it. When I showed it to my friends they all told me that it was the perfect dress.

Everything was starting to look up.


	4. Chest Pains

A/N: This one shot is a little different. This one comes from ROGAN 2. It's how Mitchum came to the decision to have the Emergency Room staff call Rory instead of Logan or Honor.

Chest Pains

I couldn't believe it. I had been healthy as a horse my entire life and now here I was laying in a hospital bed at Hartford Memorial. I had woken up early this morning with chest pains. The doctors had been running tests on me since I arrived and yet they hadn't been in to tell me anything. The nurses kept coming in and asking me if I needed anything. I think that at one point I even through a cup of ice at the nurses.

"Mr. Huntzberger is there anyone that you would like for me to call?" A nurse came in and asked.

"Let me think about it." I said. The nurse turned around and walked out. I thought for a minute. Who could I call to come down here that wouldn't give me a hard time about it? I couldn't call Shira, we were in the middle of a divorce. And besides she would leave me here to die. I couldn't call Honor, she and Josh were in the Bahamas at the moment celebrating a late anniversary trip. I couldn't call my brother, he was about as bad as Shira. If I called Logan, he would tell the board of directors and then that would be it. My career would be over. The board would push for retirement. Logan would come but I don't know if it's the best choice. There was only one person that I thought would be the right choice. It was the only choice.

I paged the nurse. A few minutes later, she came in. "Yes, Mr. Huntzberger?"

"I decided about who I would like for you to call." I said and the nurse nodded. "I want you to call my daughter in law, Rory Huntzberger." I said. I wrote Rory's number down on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Sure thing, Mr. Huntzberger." The nurse said before walking out.

When she walked out, she closed the door behind her. I leaned back and laid my head against the pillow. I wasn't a 100% sure if Rory would even come. It was no secret that we hadn't always gotten along. Then there was the fact that I tried to get her out of the newspaper business. Which of course, later on when I found out that she was the double heiress of Hartford I felt guilty about the way that I had treated her.

Of course that didn't stop Shira from trying to create problems between Rory and Logan. Shira continuously tried to create problems all the way up till rehearsal dinner. Logan ended up walking out of the rehearsal dinner that night.

I sat there and waited. I waited to see if Rory would actually come. I didn't have to wait to long. And there she was. "Mitchum?"


	5. I'm Pregnant

A/N: This One-Shot is from Stephanie's POV. It's from ROGAN 2 right after she and Colin just got engaged and she tells him that she's pregnant.

I'm Pregnant

It was official. Colin and I were engaged. It had been a long time coming. All of our friends and family knew that we had been dating off and on since 9th grade. I figured that he was planning something because he had been acting strange since last week, but I had no idea that it would be today. From the time that I walked in the door from class he'd been acting weird. I honestly thought that maybe he'd seen the pregnancy test box in the bathroom trash. But then again, our housekeeper was really good about emptying the trash every day.

Now I just had to tell him that I was pregnant.

After dinner, Colin and I were sitting on the couch watching tv. _This was it. It had to be now._ "Hey Col?" I said.

He looked over at me. "Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Change your mind about getting married already?" He asked.

I playfully slapped him. This was good. He was in a good mood. "No."

"Okay then what is it?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." I said. Colin froze. He looked away from me. "Col?" I asked. He looked back up at me. "Did you hear me?"

He nodded. "You're sure?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I took a home pregnancy test this morning and then after class I swung by the doctor's office and they confirmed it." I told him.

"Wow." He said.

I let him sit there and think about it for a minute. "I'll be back." I told him and he nodded. I walked out to the back porch and called Rory. I already figured that Logan and Finn knew about Colin planning to propose but after Colin, I wanted her to be the first to know that I was pregnant. I dialed Rory's cell number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey girly." She said when she answered.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Not much. Sitting here with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." Rory said.

"Okay, go into the kitchen."

"Okay, give me a sec." I heard her get up. "Okay I'm in the kitchen."

"Okay, so two things. First, Colin proposed."

She squealed. "Steph that's awesome."

"Thanks. Now, for the second part…I'm pregnant." I tell her.

"Oh Steph. That's amazing. How did your mom take it?"

Ugh my mother. "I haven't told her yet. I'm hoping that I can push for a quick wedding and then Colin and I can tell her when we get back from our honeymoon." I say. _Doubtful_.

"Good luck with that. You'll never get it past your mom." Rory says.

"Your probably right." All of a sudden I heard Colin yelling. "Gotta go." I said and quickly hung up before Rory could hear Colin. I ran into the living room. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm going to be a dad." _And it sunk in._

"Yes, you are."

"I'm going to be a dad." He repeated.

"Yes."

"I need a drink." _And Colin's back._


	6. The Hamptons

A/N: Okay so just a little clarification for anyone who might feel lost reading these. Here's the order of my ROGAN series.

ROGAN: A Rory and Logan Love Story

ROGAN 2: THE FIRST YEAR OF MARRIAGE

ROGAN 3: MOVING ON!

TIME WILL TELL

ROGAN ONE SHOTS

I hope that helps. Okay, I hope that you guys are enjoying these one-shots. This one shot was a scene that I had really wanted to put in my story but I just couldn't find a way to make it fit. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget, Read, Review & Favorite. I love reading the reviews… good or bad.

The Hamptons

I was in my room packing. The realtor had finally called and said that I could finally pick up the keys to my vacation house that I bought in The Hamptons. All of the older generation in Hartford preferred either The Vineyard or Cape Cod, but the younger generation was starting to spend more time in The Hamptons. I was so excited about this house. I fell in love with it the moment that I saw it.

As soon as the realtor told me when I could expect to pick up my keys, I called Steph and Honor and we decided to plan a girls weekend. Steph definitely needed it. She was still a little depressed since the miscarriage and Colin had run out of ideas of how to help her.

Honor had been exhausted. She had been running back and forth between New York and Hartford. Shira had insisted that she keep a check on Logan. I knew that Honor wasn't telling me everything, but she had told me enough. She said that there were days that she would go to check on him, that it looked like he hadn't been eating and that he had drowning himself in alcohol.

So here I was currently packing for our trip to The Hamptons. I had just put the last of my stuff in my suitcase and I was zipping up my suitcase, I heard a knock at my front door. I walked out of my bedroom and headed to my front door. I opened the door to see Finn standing there. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." He said walking into my apartment and closing the door behind him. "What you up to?" He asked me.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed Finn a beer and handed it to him. "Just finished packing for girls weekend to my house in The Hamptons." I told him.

"Ooh sounds like fun." He said opening his beer and taking a drink.

I leaned against my kitchen counter. "So… um have you talked to Logan?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer.

Finn sat his beer down. "He went back to London. I haven't actually talked to him but Colin has. Colin thinks that none of us should have picked sides. He thinks that we should've remained neutral." Finn said.

_The truth was, Colin picked Logan's side a long time ago and he made sure to let me know about it when I walked out on Logan when he blew-up about the pre-nup. Colin made sure to tell me then that both Finn and Logan both were in love with me. Of course I already knew that because of the night that Finn had given me the letter._ I looked up at Finn. "Colin picked his side a long time ago." I said. I walked over to my fridge and grabbed myself a beer, opening it and taking a drink.

"So, when do you guys leave?" Finn asked.

I smiled at him. "In the morning. Steph's coming over tonight and then in the morning we're picking up Honor at her house." I told him.

"I think that this trip is just what you need. You've had a lot going on these last few months." Finn said. "I know that Logan's hurt you pretty bad Ror, but you'll get through this."

"Thanks Finny, for everything." I said. He nodded. "I mean it. Ever since Mitchum's heart attack, when Logan started spending so much time in London… you've been by my side." I told him. "Every time that I've felt down you've been here for me. You didn't have to tell me that Logan had been having an affair, but you did."

"Ror…"

"Finn, you've become one of my best friends and… I don't know what I'd do without you." I finally finished.

Later that night after Finn had left, Steph came over. It had been a while since we had hung out, just the two of us. We were sitting on my balcony with a bottle of wine. Steph had spent so much time lately in her head over the miscarriage, that I knew that she needed this weekend. "So how you doing, Ror?" Steph asked me.

I shrugged taking a drink of my wine. "I have my good days and my bad days. You know, some days I really hate him and then other days I find myself wanting to pack a bag and go home to him." I say.

Steph nods. "Except for the fact that he's been cheating right." Steph said.

"And then there's that." I said fake smiling at her.

"Ror, your gonna get through this. Honor told me the other day that she's never been this disappointed in him. She said that she understand why he turned out this way."

"I do." I said, taking a drink. "When Mitchum had his heart attack, I was the one that he told the hospital to call. It surprised me. I mean it's never been a secret that Mitchum never liked me. I mean I took time off from Yale because of him." I said and Steph nodded. "But when the hospital called that day and said that he was being admitted, I wondered if things were changing. I was beginning to think that maybe we all could be one big happy family… despite how strange things were."

"That makes sense."

"But then once again Logan had to prove me wrong. You know back when I was still at Yale, Logan introduced me to Bobbie. When he first mentioned her, I thought that she was a guy. He never said otherwise. It wasn't until I met her that I found out that she was a she."

"Were you furious?" Steph asked me.

"Yes and no. I guess that night at dinner I had a jealous look in my eye, because Bobbie had pulled me aside and told me that there was nothing going on between her and Logan." I said shaking my head. "I feel so stupid now."

"Ror, your not stupid. You just wanted to give the man you love the benefit of the doubt." Steph said.

"Yeah maybe." _Maybe Steph was right. Maybe I had just been trying to give Logan the benefit of the doubt. I think part of it, too, was the fact that I had hoped that we had put all of the cheating behind us. _

_If I only knew then what I know now. _

The next morning, Steph and I got up and loaded up my car. We were picking Honor up at her house before we headed to The Hamptons. After picking up Honor, we headed to my house in The Hamptons.

When we arrived at the house, my housekeeper met us in the driveway. "Miss Rory, welcome." Liza said.

"Thank you Liza." I said. "This is Stephanie and Honor. Their going to be my guests while we're here." I said.

Liza nodded. "I'll just get your bags." Liza said.

"Thanks Liza." I said, as she walked around us to my car. "Come on, I'll show you guys the house." I said, leading them inside. I showed them around. The living room, kitchen, movie room, the bathrooms (each bedroom had their own bathroom), the bedrooms that they'd be staying in. Finally we had made our way outside to where the pool was. "So what do you guys think?" I asked.

"Oh Ror. It's perfect. I can't believe that you have a house out here." Honor said.

"I agree Rory. I think it's a perfect home away from home." Steph said.

"Thanks guys. I hope that you guys enjoy the weekend." I said, giving them a small smile. "I'm gonna go change." I told them, making my way inside to my bedroom to put my bathing suit on. When I got to my bedroom, I closed the door and sat on my bed. Logan may have cheated on me but I really missed him. I just couldn't go back to him. Not this time. I had to stand my ground.


	7. I'm an Idiot

A/N: Okay so, this One Shot is from ROGAN 3: Moving On! It's right after Rory and Tristin leave Logan's after helping him sober up a little. I hope that you guys enjoy it. Let me know if you have any suggestions.

I'm an Idiot

I sat there and watched Rory walk out. Once again I had pushed her away. Tristin stood up from the table and followed her. I heard the front door open and slam shut. I sat there and continued to drink my coffee. A few minutes later, I heard the door open again. A few minutes later, Colin and Finn walked in.

They sat at the table with me. "Dude. Seriously?" Colin said.

I looked at Colin and then I turned and looked at Finn. He was sitting there shaking his head. "What do you want me to say? I've already screwed up. Rory and I are divorced. I've lost her for good. She's dating my cousin." I said.

"Okay so why can't you go back to trying to be friends with her." Finn suggested.

I rolled my eyes. There was no way that would happen. Rory hated me and why wouldn't she after the way that I've treated her. She deserved better. It would take a miracle for her to want to be friends with me. "There's no way that would happen. Guys, I've screwed up way too many times to even keep count anymore."

They both nodded. "Why were you drunk this time?" Finn asked. Finn had stuck by Rory's since before Rory and I had even gotten married. I know that deep-down he had hoped that they would have ended up together.

I shook my head. "I was looking at pictures of me and Rory from Yale. Then I came across our engagement pictures. When I did, I started thinking about the conversation that Tristin and I had before the wedding. It was after Rory ran into Lizzy at the Plaza. I started thinking that maybe I should have called off the wedding." I told them. "I thought about all the times that Tristin had talked about the girl from high school that he had fallen in love with. I realized that he had completely turned his life around in an attempt to be the best man that he could for this girl." The guys nodded. "I don't exactly know how it happened but I started to realize that their were similarities between Rory and the girl that Tristin kept talking about."

"And come to find out they were the same person." Finn said.

I nodded. "Yeah. I should have realized that they were the same person but I guess I didn't because we never talked about her time at Chilton. And I guess if we had talked about it then I would have realized that it was Rory that Tristin had been talking about all those years."

"Logan, you can't beat yourself up over this." Steph said. I hadn't even heard her come in.

She walked around me and sat beside Colin. "Logan, I want you to listen to me. Last year, Rory, Honor and I took a trip to The Hamptons. While we were there, Rory and I talked. She told me that she was tempted to come home to you…but the thing that stopped her was that she was afraid that you not only wouldn't end the affair but that it would happen again." Steph told me.

"So what your saying is that she was thinking about coming back home to me?" I asked Steph.

Steph nodded. "Yeah she was but then the day before we came home she told me that if she went back to you, that she was afraid that you would do it again." Steph said, shaking her head.

I nodded again. "You guys, I'm an idiot. I guess I always have been when it comes to Rory. I have loved Rory since the first time that I saw her, even though it took me a while to admit it to myself. I kept telling myself that I could be the man that she deserved. But then my Dad sent me to London. Don't get me wrong, I talked to Rory as much as I could but I was missing her as much as she was missing me… I just didn't want to tell anybody. Then I met Bobbie. I told her that I had a girlfriend back home that I was in love with but… there was something about the way that she looked at me. It was almost like the first time that I kissed Rory, if it makes any sense."

"Logan, I know that your hurting seeing Rory with Tristin… but don't you want her to be happy?" Steph asked.

Steph was right. Even though Rory and I were divorced, I loved her so much that I really did want her to be happy. Even if that meant she picked my cousin to be with. "Guys, I'm an idiot." I said.

The three of them nodded. "Yep." They all said.


	8. Savannah Lorelai

A/N: Okay so I got the idea for this One-shot from ROGAN 3: Moving on! But its actually from when Logan was in London. So obviously this did not happen. I hope that you guys have been enjoying these one-shots. I have really enjoyed reading the reviews that you guys have been writing.

Savannah Lorelai

Logan's been in London for two months. It still sucks. However, I woke up this morning and I felt sick to my stomach. When I tried to drink my coffee, the instant that I smelled it, I had to rush to the bathroom and throw up. On my way out of the bathroom I grabbed my cell and called Steph. She picked up after 2 rings. "Hey." She said.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure thing, anything. You know that."

"I need you to stop by the drug store and pick up a pregnancy test and bring it over." I said.

She was quiet for a minute. "Sure. You need anything else?" She asked me.

I thought for a minute. "Maybe a ginger ale." I said.

"Sure thing. I'll be over as soon as I can." She said.

"Thanks Steph." I said before hanging up.

_If I was pregnant, what would I tell Logan. There's no way that either one of us could handle a kid right now. Not to mention the fact that Logan's in another country for the next 10 months. That meant that he wouldn't even be here when the baby is born. And what if he turned out to be like Mitchum…is that something that I could even handle. _These were all the thoughts that were running through my head as I made my way to sit on the couch and wait for Steph. When I sat down I wondered if I would even make a good mom. I thought about the way that I grew up. Maybe I could do it. Mom was pretty great growing up, I didn't think that I turned out so badly.

It wasn't long after that Steph showed up. She handed me the pregnancy test and I went into the bathroom and took it. We were now sitting on the couch waiting on the results. "What're you going to do if you are pregnant?" She asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I really don't know Steph. I mean, I've never really thought of myself as a mother." I told her. "Not to mention I don't even know how Logan would feel about it. We've never talked about it."

Steph nodded. _Granted I didn't grow up in Hartford, I was still considered one of the Hartford Elite. And if I had grown up in Hartford, then I would have grown up with the rest of my Hartford friends. And even in the short time that I've been attending Society functions, I've learned one thing… an unwed pregnancy is frowned upon. I still hears whispers about my mom and that was 21 years ago. I don't really want to imagine what they would say about me being pregnant with the heir to the Huntzberger line. _

I sat there going through the different thoughts in my head about what people would say about me or even Logan if I was pregnant. And then it happened. The timer went off. I got up from the couch and walked into my bathroom to look at the pregnancy test. I took a deep breath before picking up the test and looking at it. _It was positive. I was pregnant. I was going to have a baby._

I turned around and walked back toward the living room. "Well?" Steph asked.

I slowly looked up at her. "It's positive." I said.

"Wow." Steph said, when I showed her the test.

Then the reality set in. "Steph, what am I going to do?" I asked her.

"Do you want to keep it?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I said. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Honestly, how do I even know if Logan wants kids?"

"Ror, I think that before you make any decisions about the baby, I think that you should see and doctor and maybe get Logan's thoughts on kids." Steph suggested. I nodded.

When Steph left, I called my gynecologist and was able to get an appointment the following morning. I decided that I would call Logan tonight and get his thoughts about kids. This way when I went in to see my doctor I would kind of have an idea of what I wanted to do.

I was sitting on mine and Logan's bed that night when I picked up my cell and dialed his number. It didn't take long for him to answer. "Hey babe." He said when he answered.

"Hey." I said.

"You okay? You sound kinda down." He said.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just been working on some ideas for the health section for the paper for next year and something occurred to me."

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"We've never talked about whether or not you would ever want kids?" I asked him, unsure of what his answer would be. There was a long silence. "Logan?"

"I guess I've never really thought about it. I mean, I know that someday I'll have to have kids because my parents will insist on an heir… but I don't think that anyone's ever asked me if I actually wanted kids." Logan said.

"And now that I am… asking?"

"Honestly, Ror… I don't know. I mean, I'm sure at some point I would. Just not for a while… I would want to get my career stable first… and I mean working for my Dad there's no telling how long that would take. Plus, my family would insist on me being married." Logan said.

"It's the Hartford way." I said.

"Yeah it is." Logan said. I heard him doing some typing in the background. "Babe, I gotta go into a meeting."

"Okay, love you." I said.

"Love you too." He said before hanging up.

_The next morning after my doctor's appointment, I knew what I was going to do. The doctor had told me that I was 10 weeks. Which would put my conception date shortly before Logan left to go to London. Logan had made it clear that he didn't want kids right now, which meant that I couldn't tell him that I was pregnant now. I knew what I had to do. I couldn't go through with an abortion… I was against that. But I also knew that I couldn't keep the baby either. Granted mom did a great job a being a single mom at my age but I didn't feel the same. I didn't think that I could handle it. I didn't think that I would do a good job at it. This also meant that there was only one choice… adoption. I called Steph and told her my decision, she told me that I was making the right decision. _

_Over the next month, I decided that I couldn't do the adoption anywhere near Hartford. It was too risky. There was too much of a chance of either of our families finding out. So Steph and I planned a trip to Boston to meet with an adoption agency. They told me that they would help me find the perfect family for my baby and that if I wanted I could even have an open adoption. I wasn't sure if that was something that I wanted. They asked me if the baby's father was going to be a problem. I knew that I had to keep Logan from finding out that I was pregnant so I told them that I didn't know who the baby's father was. They seemed to accept that answer. They gave me a stack of files to take home with me and said that if I didn't like any of the families in the stack that they would pick some more. If I did like any of the families in the stack then they could set up a meeting with the family so that I could meet them. I told them thank you and then Steph and I headed back to New Haven. _

_A few weeks later, Logan had surprised me with a visit. It took everything in me to hide the pregnancy from him. He was only in town for one day for a meeting but it was still great to see him. I missed him so much. We spent most of the night laying on the rooftop looking up at the stars. The next morning, I woke up and Logan was leaving again. I spent the next two months looking through the adoption files. When I got to the last file, there was something about the family that just stuck out to me. The couple lived in Boston. They were financially stable. The husband was a lawyer and the wife was a part time substitute teacher. They had a big backyard and a family dog. The couples names were James and Lisa. They were perfect. I emailed the adoption coordinator that I had met with and told her that I wanted to set up a meeting with them. She said that she'd get it set up and let me know the details._

_The week of the meeting with James and Lisa had arrived. Steph had agreed to go with me because my doctor had told me no heavy lifting and no driving. I was nervous the whole way there, but when I got there and I met them… I fell in love with them and just knew deep down that they would take great care of my child. They asked me questions and I asked them some. They asked me if I would want an open adoption or a closed one. I told them that I wasn't sure at the moment but that I would want some more time to think about it. They nodded in understanding. I told them that I wanted them to be my child's parents. They were ecstatic. They were unable to have a baby of their own and had been waiting a few years to adopt one. They said that when it got closer to my due date for me to let them know and they would come stay closer so that they would be nearby when the baby was born. _

_The end of my pregnancy had arrived and I was so miserable. Steph had pretty much moved in with me and Colin wasn't happy about it. He didn't know that I was pregnant, all he knew was that I didn't want to be by myself and Steph felt that she should keep me company. I finally had to tell Finn that I was pregnant, but he promised that he wouldn't tell Logan. He understood my reasons for wanting to put the baby up for adoption. So between him and Steph they had been keeping me company. _

_The day finally arrived. The baby had been growing faster than they thought she would. Which come to find out, I was actually further along than they originally thought. When I looked back on the events that had happened I had actually gotten pregnant in April. I think that it was actually the weekend that Honor's wedding happened. Before all the drama. Anyway, I woke up at 5:30 that morning to go pee and when I got up from my bed, my water broke. I freaked out a little bit, startling Steph awake. We rushed to the hospital calling Finn on the way. He said that he'd meet us at the hospital. When we got there and the nurses got me into a room, Steph called James and Lisa for me. _

_7 hours later, the nurse told me that I had delivered a healthy baby girl. They asked me if I wanted to hold her. I was a little hesitant but I did. Finn took a picture of me holding her, so that way if I did decided on a closed adoption then I would have one picture of my daughter. _

_When James and Lisa knocked on the door to my hospital room, Steph and Finn decided to give us some privacy. _"Rory, she's beautiful." Lisa said to me.

"Yes, she is." I said, handing the baby to Lisa.

"Rory, James and I have been talking and we want you to help us decide on a name for her."

"Oh you guys don't have to do that." I told them.

"We know but we want to. The way that we see it, she's your daughter… we're just taking care of her." James said.

I smiled at them. I know that they were trying to be considerate but at the same time it made me kind of sad that I wouldn't be raising my daughter myself. "Okay well, what names have you guys considered?" I asked.

They looked at each other. "Well we really like the name Savannah." Lisa said.

I nodded. "Okay, what about Savannah Lorelai?" I suggested, thinking about how my mom named me after her, and she was named after Gran.

"Is there significance to the name 'Lorelai'?" James asked me.

I nodded. "My great-grandmother's name was Lorelai Gilmore, My mom's name is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore II and I am Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III. I guess you could say it's kind of a tradition." I said.

James and Lisa both looked at my daughter before they looked at me. "I think it's perfect." Lisa said.

"Welcome to the world…Savannah Lorelai." The three of us said at the same time.

A/N: I hope that you guys liked this one. The next chapter isn't going to be and actual One-Shot…It's going to be me responding you the reviews that you guys have written.


	9. Author's Note 1

Hey guys! Before I start, I want to say that I have loved writing my Rogan series. I started it 3 years ago, and at times I got frustrated but then I finished Time Will Tell and it was like I'm so not ready for this to be the end. Then I got the idea to write the One-Shots…my goal for this was to be like deleted scenes. Smaller storylines or scenes that might have been referenced in my stories that maybe needed more detail. I want to thank everyone that has stuck with me the last 3 years while I've written these stories, you guys are amazing. Now on to the reviews. I always love reading the reviews, good bad and ugly. You guys are entitled to your opinion. My hope is that everyone will love my stories but that isn't always the case. And never feel like you can't give me suggestions of things that you guys might like to see in my stories (this goes for any of my stories).

Jordana60: I always enjoy reading your reviews. You always find a way to make me laugh. I love how you write me a review for each chapter. I really love how you called Logan a "serial cheater". Lol. Can't wait to read your thoughts about the chapter about Rory being pregnant.

Ashmo2000: Always happy to have your support.

Kaliek1: Glad that your loving them. Hope you stay all the way through. No clue how many I'm going to write.


	10. I Can't Believe You

A/N: Okay, so like I've said before… I really enjoy reading the reviews that you guys write. This morning, I'm reading the reviews and I see that someone suggested that I write a one-shot from Bobbie's POV. I had never even thought about that. So, this One-shot takes place after the scene in ROGAN 2, when Bobbie shows up to tell Rory that she's pregnant and then Rory and Finn show up at Logan's when Rory's drunk. So here's a one-shot from Bobbie's POV.

I can't believe you

I couldn't believe that this was happening. Logan told me that when he had gone to see Rory to let her know that we were in town and he was supposed to tell her that I was pregnant so that it wouldn't be a surprise. I mean, it's not like I intended to get pregnant, it just sort of happened. I mean I hadn't intended on having an affair with Logan to begin with…I had only meant to be a friend to him because we were both lonely at the time, but things happened. When Logan had come home from talking to Rory, he immediately started drinking. He didn't talk about how it had gone when he saw Rory. When I asked him if he told her the only thing he said was that he did.

I knew that Rory and I needed to clear the air and obviously Logan wasn't going to tell Rory big news that she would obviously hear in the paper or even in Hartford. So, I did what I thought was best. I went over to Rory's job and waited for her by her car. When she came out after work, I asked her if we could talk. We headed over to a nearby pub because she said that they had really good coffee. As I drove over to the pub, I suddenly felt really nervous and contemplated just heading back to Hartford…but I didn't.

When I told Rory that I was pregnant and that we were getting married, I saw a look of hurt on her face. It was clear that Logan hadn't told her that I was pregnant. Rory asked the waitress for a bottle of liquor and I took that as my cue to leave. On the drive home, I was completely furious with Logan. I couldn't believe that he had done this, but then again I could. I mean, the entire time that I had known Logan all I had heard about was how much he loved Rory. When he came to London after she gave him the divorce papers, he laid on my couch after getting drunk, crying like a baby. I'd never seen him like this.

Later that night, Logan and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie when we heard someone banging on the front door. Logan got up to go answer the door and when he opened the door I heard Rory start yelling.

"You're an asshole, Logan." Rory said, slurring her words. She was drunk.

"What'd I do this time?" Logan asked her.

"Dude, is it true?" Finn asked Logan.

"I honestly have no idea what your talking about." Logan said.

"Your getting married?" Rory asked him. _Crap. She's confronting him. _

"Who told you?" Logan asked.

"I told Rory, because you lied to me." I said.

Logan turned to me and glared. Turning back to Rory, "I can explain." He said.

"There's no need. Logan, you jumped down my throat for going out on one date with a guy…and yet here I find out that your marrying your _mistress_…and we're not even divorced yet." Rory says. "You know, I thought that I hit my breaking point with you when you called me a _whore_. But yet here you are once again proving how much of an idiot I am. What was the point, Logan? What you couldn't tell me yourself that you and Bobbie are getting married so you had to send _her_ to my job? Rub it in my face even more that our marriage was over in less than a year? I mean, for the last year you have been running around London with her, while I was here…taking care of things here. You asked your best friend to watch over me so that I wasn't alone. And then you accused him of having an affair with me." _Rory was annoyed and pissed off. Almost bitter sounding._ "Yeah, I know about it. Finn's become one of my best friends. He and I don't keep secrets from each other. For your sake, I hope that you can make this marriage work." Rory finished before she walked out of the house and left.

Once Rory had left and Logan shut the front door, he turned and looked at me. I stood there and shook my head. He looked mad. "You don't get to be mad at me." I said. "I asked you if you told her that I was pregnant and that your mother insisted that after the divorce is final that we get married before the baby comes."

"I'm not mad. I just… I couldn't do it." He said, looking down at the ground.

I started shaking my head again. My bad part was… I understood why he couldn't tell Rory. I mean, she was the love of his life after all.

Logan spent the rest of the night in his study drinking. Early the next morning, I woke up to pains. I was in a lot of pain so I woke up Logan. He drove me over to the hospital to get checked out. Logan had gone to get some coffee when the doctor came in. "How're you feeling?" The doctor asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "The baby?" I asked.

"Perfectly healthy." He said.

I was surprised. I was so sure that I had been having a miscarriage. "Can I ask a question doctor?" He nodded. "My fiance isn't ready to have a baby and I'm not ready to get married. His family wouldn't understand." He nodded again. "Would it be possible, when he comes back for you to tell him that I had a miscarriage?" I asked.

He looked deep in thought. "Society family?" He asked. I nodded. "And you just want to raise the baby on your own?" He asked.

"I do." I told him.

He nodded once more. "I understand. I will do this for you if you promise that you will be okay?"

"I promise." I said, before he nodded one last time and walked out of the room.

I know that it was wrong for me to deceive Logan but I knew that this was the way that it needed to be. I also knew that Shira would never understand that Logan and I didn't want to be married despite having a child together but that didn't matter. This was what had to happen. Logan had to believe that I had a miscarriage so that he could move on from our mistakes and his divorce from Rory.

When Logan came back into the room, there was a look of sadness on his face. He walked over and sat back in the chair beside the bed. "I talked to the doctor." Logan said. "He said that you had a miscarriage. I'm sorry." Logan told me.

I nodded. "I'm really sorry Logan. I guess, the fighting last night was too much stress." I said.

"Hey.." He said, grabbing my hand. "Do not blame this on yourself. The doctor said that sometimes these things happen."

After a few minutes of silence, I finally spoke. "You missed the rehearsal dinner." I told him, looking at the time.

"I'll apologize to Steph and Colin tomorrow. What will you do now?" He asked.

"I'll pack and go back to London. It's my home you know?" I said and he nodded.

6 months later…

I was sitting in my hospital bed looking down at my daughter. She looked just like Logan. Part of me wished that Logan was here to see her but at the same time I knew that it was best that I kept my distance. One thing I knew for sure was that we were going to be just fine.

Me and Elena Honor, my little princess.


	11. Author's Note 2

Hey guys! Sorry that it's been so long. I'm working on a new chapter but I've been super busy. I published 2 kids books. There on amazon. If you just type my name in the search bar (Amanda Yarian) they'll pop up. I've got school going on and I just started a new job. I'll try to get this chapter out to you guys as soon as I can. Thanx.


End file.
